Declaración de Moda
by Llanca
Summary: ¿Es verdad que tu moda se asemeja de alguna manera a la persona que llevas en tu corazón? Sakura cuestiona a Ino sobre su declaración de moda. Oneshot. -Traducción.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

N/A: Esta historia pertenece a la mejor fanficker de Shika/Ino en inglés, ArAshiMitArAshi. Le pedí su consentimiento para publicar "Fashion Statement", así que aquí va, ojalá les guste la traducción, porque Dios sabe que este fic es realmente brillante.

Advertencias de la autora: No lea si odia esta pareja.

¡Enjoy!

* * *

**DECLARACIÓN DE MODA.**

By - ArAshiMitArAshi

Translate by - Ellie Kino

* * *

"Entonces, dime" Sakura dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa formada entre sus labios. "¿Quién te gusta más, Ino? ¿Sai o Shikamaru?"

Ino frunció sus finas cejas, sintiéndose un poco extraña por la pregunta. "¿Por qué de repente me preguntas eso?"

Sakura apoyó los codos sobre el mostrador. "¿Quieres decir que no lo has notado?"

Ino frunció el ceño. "¿Qué cosa?"

Sakura estudió su ropa profundamente. "Hay algo en tu ropa que me recuerda a ellos"

"¿Quieres decirme qué es esto?" Ino preguntó, perpleja.

"En realidad no lo has notado ¿Verdad?" Sakura suspiró.

Ino rodó los ojos. "Deja las adivinanzas, Sakura. Sólo dímelo"

"Dime quién te gusta más, Ino. ¿Sai o Shikamaru?"

"¿Qué diablos tienen que ver Sai o Shikamaru con mi moda?"

Sakura soltó una carcajada amenazante y miró de soslayo a su mejor amiga. "Algunos dicen que si te gusta alguien, tratas de ser como esa persona, sino, tratas de vestirte como esa persona. En resumen, lo que vistes representa a quien llevas en tu corazón"

"Así que ¿qué estás tratando de decir?"

"Lo que estoy tratando de decir es" Sakura apuntó a su mejor amiga. "Tu ropa, tu moda, tu estilo se parece al de dos personas; Sai y Shikamaru. Sai; porque tu traje es casi similar al de él, salvo en la parte media, y Shikamaru; porque tu peinado es como el de él, usas los mismos pendientes y…" Sakura sonrió. "Llevas redes en ambos brazos y piernas como él."

"Ah…" Ino sonrió de vuelta, lentamente entendiendo lo que Sakura trataba de decir. "¿Entonces, asumes que me gusta uno de ellos sólo porque lo que visto en la actualidad se asemeja a sus apariencias?"

Sakura asintió con la cabeza.

"¡Eso es tan, maldita sea, ridículo!"

"¡No, no lo es!"

"¿Cómo puedes decir que me gusta esa persona juzgando sólo por mi moda?"

"Porque has estado ahí, has hecho eso."

"¿Qué diablos quieres decir?"

"Recuerda nuestros días de genin, Ino." Sakura todavía tenía la sonrisa que Ino tanto odiaba cuando sabía que ella iba a ganar el debate. "Te gustaba Sasuke-kun en ese entonces, por lo que llevabas los mismos calentadores brazos que él usaba. Seguiste su estilo." Sakura notó las mejillas de Ino enrojecerse un poco. "¿No indica eso lo mucho que te gustaba? ¿Qué lo tenías en tu corazón? ¡La gente podría decirlo con sólo mirar lo que te pones! Además" Sakura estaba disfrutando esto. Le encantaba hacer sentir a Ino como si estuviera en la parte inferior de sus pies. "¡Konoha no es tan frío! ¡Así que no había ninguna razón en usar ésos!"

"Entonces, concluyes que yo llevaba esos calentadores de brazos sólo porque intenté vestirme como Sasuke-kun… ¿porque me gustaba?"

Sakura asintió.

"Eso no es lo suficientemente sólido." Ino se encogió de hombros, recogiendo flores tras flores, para arreglar un ramo.

"¡Lo es!" Sakura tercamente mantuvo su postura. "Después de que Sasuke-kun escapó ¡Te quitaste los calienta brazos inmediatamente! ¡No los volviste a usar nunca más! ¡No creas que no me di cuenta de eso!"

"¡Volví a usar los calentadores de brazos de nuevo!" Ino insistió. "¡Una vez!"

"Una vez es casi nunca, Ino. ¡Eso no cuenta!"

Ino rió en voz alta. "Así que después de verme _sin _esos calentadores de brazos luego de que Sasuke-kun escapó, ¿supones que me dejó de gustar?"

"Algo así."

"Entonces ahora, después de verme con mi nueva moda, a juzgar por lo que uso y en lo que se basa tu teoría" Ino ha analizado a su mejor amiga. "¿Llegas a la conclusión de que tengo a alguien nuevo en mi corazón?"

"Sí." Sakura asintió. "Es claro como un cristal."

"Así que eso es lo que tenías en mente, ahora, sobre eso… ¿alguien nuevo es uno de los muchachos que mencionaste anteriormente?"

"Exacto."

"Dime, genio" Ino sonrió maliciosa, no tenía intención de responder a la primera pregunta que le hizo Sakura, pero le preguntó en su lugar. "¿Quién crees _tú_ que me gusta más? ¿Sai o Shikamaru?"

"Creo que…" Sakura golpeó un dedo contra sus labios. "Creo que Sai te gusta más, aunque tu moda se asemeja más a la de Shikamaru"

"¿Y por qué crees eso?"

"Bueno, ¡Sai es guapo! ¿Te gustan los chicos lindos, no? Por no mencionar que se parece a Sasuke-kun…"

"Shikamaru es apuesto también" Ino defendió a su compañero de equipo. "¿Por qué no pensar que iba por él?"

"O sea, Sai es más apuesto, obviamente" Sakura rodó los ojos.

"Entonces, ¿supones que Sai me gusta más?"

"Así es." Sakura asintió. "¿Verdad?"

Antes de que Ino pudiera contestar, un fuerte golpe que emanaba de las escaleras que unían la tienda con su casa, atrajo la atención de las chicas. El sonido era como arrastrando los pasos, paseándolos sobre el suelo con pereza.

Sakura abrió su boca para preguntar, ligeramente desconcertada al oír el sonido porque ella sabía que no había nadie más en la casa en ese momento, excepto Ino. El padre de Ino se encontraba en una misión, mientras que la madre de Ino estaba visitando a unos parientes en una aldea cercana. Preguntándose quién diablos era esa persona, la aprendiz de la Gondaime volteó su rostro hacia esa dirección al mismo tiempo que una cara conocida apareció a la vista.

Y la pregunta murió en sus labios.

El perezoso chunnin, Nara Shikamaru apareció frente a sus ojos perplejos. Pero lo más impactante era su aspecto. Él lucía como si se hubiera levantado de la cama, con el cabello alborotado alrededor de su nuca, parpadeaba con pereza y sus ropas no estaban bien.

Él arqueó sus cejas al verla.

Murmuró algo incoherente cuando se acercó a ellas dos. Luego, sin decir nada, abrazó a la rubia por la cintura y le dio un fugaz beso en los labios. "Buenos días, Ino."

Sakura rápidamente volvió su cabeza hacia otra dirección, de pronto avergonzada por el cariñoso gesto de Shikamaru dirigido a Ino.

"¡Buenos días!" Sakura casi podía ver a Ino corresponder el abrazo al chunnin. Sonriendo alegre con sus ojos, mirándolo amorosamente.

"Iré a mi casa a tomar un baño primero, luego te vengo a recoger para el almuerzo." Shikamaru dijo con voz ronca, ahogando un bostezo.

"¡Está bien!" ¿Sakura escuchó bien, Ino sonaba entusiasmada?

Shikamaru caminó pasando al lado de la médico de cabello rosa, asintiendo con la cabeza al reconocerla, luego se dirigió a la salida.

"¡Espera, Shikamaru!" Ino lo llamó antes de que él saliera completamente de la tienda. "¿Tendiste mi cama?"

Shikamaru miró un poco hacia atrás. "Problemático…"

"¡Holgazán!" Ino lo miró con furia, pero Shikamaru sólo sonrió en respuesta y se encogió de hombros, luego se fue de la tienda como una simple onda.

Ino enfocó su atención de vuelta al ramo frente a ella, no notando que su amiga de pronto se quedó en silencio. Pero eso sólo era cuestión de tiempo, Sakura era así. En un minuto, volvería a la vida.

"¡Yamanaka Ino!" Ino saltó ante el llamado en voz alta de su nombre. Sakura la tenía acorralada y la miraba con furia. "¿Qué diablos pasó? Por qué Shikamaru…"

Ino se sorprendió por un minuto completo antes de entender exactamente lo que Sakura quería decir. Sonriendo, la rubia empujó a pelirrosada ligeramente hacia adelante, haciendo un espacio entre ellas.

"¿Me besó?" Terminó la pregunta de Sakura.

"¡No!" Sakura avanzó hacia adelante y arrinconó a su amiga una vez más. "Quiero decir, ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo Shikamaru en su casa? ¿Y que acaba de salir de tu cama? ¿Pasaron la noche juntos? ¡Y sí! ¡¿Qué pasa con el _beso_ que te acaba de dar recién?!

Ino abrió su boca para responder, pero fue silenciada por Sakura. "¿Te estás viendo con él? ¿Por cuánto tiempo? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Cómo?"

"Dame un respiro, ¿quieres?" Forzando de lleno, la rubia escapó de la mirada asesina de Sakura. "¿Por qué estás tan sorprendida?"

"No estoy sorprendida, Yamanaka Ino" Sakura siguió a Ino hasta el último lado de la tienda, mirando con calma a la rubia que recogía unas flores frescas de un pote. "¡Estoy shockeada!"

"No tienes que gritar" Ino tenía ganas de reír por ver a su amiga furiosa. "Te escuché"

"¡¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas saliendo con él?!"

Ino se encogió de hombros sin importancia. "Pensé que todos sabían. Pensé que era obvio."

"¡No lo es! Nunca se me cruzó por la mente que estabas con Shikamaru, Ino. ¡Y pensé que todo este tiempo él se estaba viendo con alguien más!"

"¿Con alguien más?" Ino entrecerró la mirada. "¿Quién?"

"¡O sea!" Sakura rodó los ojos. "¡Temari, obviamente!"

Ino se echó a reír por esa declaración. "¿Qué? ¿Dilo de nuevo? ¿Temari? ¿Ho-la? ¿Estás loca o qué? ¿Qué te hace decir algo así?"

"En caso de que no te hayas dado cuenta, déjame decírtelo. Shikamaru y Temari han estado cerca el uno del otro estos días"

"¿Y?" Ino le lanzó una mirada de perplejidad. "Eso no prueba nada. Ellos están cerca porque trabajan juntos en los exámenes chunnin. ¡Shikamaru y yo estamos mucho más cerca! ¿Cómo es que no tuviste la idea de que en vez de salir con Temari, estaba saliendo conmigo?"

"¡Porque nunca los he visto tan íntimamente juntos!"

"¿Pero viste a Shikamaru y Temari en algo así?"

Sakura mordió un poco su labio inferior. "¡No! No quise decirlo así. Por lo que vi, ellos simplemente caminan juntos, cada vez manteniendo la distancia… pero, maldición, ¡ellos se veían como si estuvieran en una relación!"

Ino suspiró. "Es sólo tu imaginación, Sakura. Shikamaru actualmente sale _conmigo_."

"Pero… ¿desde cuándo?"

La rubia de pronto sonrió triunfante, rápidamente ella golpeó los codos en frente de la furiosa mirada jade. "Desde que me puse éstos."

Sakura miró la malla que le cubría los codos y alzó las cejas. "Pero eso fue hace… seis, siete meses atrás, Ino. ¡Justo después que nos hicimos chunnin! ¿Estás diciendo que…?"

Ino asintió. "Sí."

Los ojos de Sakura salieron disparados. "¿Y nunca me soplaste una palabra?"

"Como dije" Ino rodó los ojos. "Pensé que era obvio. Pensé que lo notarías tú misma."

"Aún así, ¡debiste haberme dicho, Ino! ¡Después de todo soy tu mejor amiga!" Sakura aún no estaba satisfecha. "¡Apuesto a que Chouji sabía!"

"Sí, él sabe" La noticia volvió a Sakura mucho más enojada, Ino rápidamente agregó, "¡pero es porque Shikamaru y yo no podíamos ocultarle algo así! ¡Él nos conoce demasiado bien!"

"¡Qué excusa tan poco convincente!" Gritó Sakura.

"Pero ahora tú sabes, así que ¿puedes acabar con esto?" Ino le dedicó una mirada de disculpas. "Además, deberías estar feliz."

"¿Feliz por qué?"

"Porque tu teoría acerca de mí es correcta, frentezota." Los ojos de Sakura enseguida se iluminaron. "¿Ahora tienes la respuesta correcta? Acerca de la persona que me gusta, la persona que tengo en mi corazón…"

"Quién otro más que el perezoso genio, Shikamaru Nara."

"Diablos, ¿De dónde sacaste la posible idea de que Sai me gustaba más? Si es debido a nuestro traje, bien, estás equivocada porque desarrollé esta moda años antes de conocerlo."

Sakura sonrió tímidamente. "Tienes razón en esa parte…"

Ino tomó la última flor que necesitaba para el ramo y caminó de vuelta al mostrador con Sakura siguiéndola de cerca. "Pero, Ino…" Había duda colgando en ese tono. "Todas esas veces en que hemos estado charlando y rumoreando acerca de chicos en presencia de Shikamaru, nunca lo vi celoso o enojado o algo así, incluso una vez…"

"Simplemente no lo demostró. Demasiado problemático." Ino respondió con facilidad, recogió unas tijeras y comenzó a cortar los extremos de las flores. "¿Recuerdas la primera vez que conocí a Sai? En el hospital, ¿en la sala de Kakashi-sensei?"

"Sí. ¿Qué hay con eso?"

"¿Viste cuando estuve encima de él ese día, no?" Sakura asintió. "Parecía como si me hubiera enamorado de él esa vez y Shikamaru fue tan neutral como siempre… Bueno, la verdad es que él tenía todo un lío dentro."

"Ah…" Sakura recordó el evento. "¿Es por eso que él no se presentó al Yakiniku?"

"Sí." Ino asintió. "Chouji dijo que se había ido a su casa porque tenía que ayudar a su padre a obtener algunas astas para el uso de medicamentos…" La rubia se encogió de hombros y suspiró. "En realidad, eso fue sólo la excusa. Él no fue a casa para ayudar a su padre. Fue a ver las nubes. Él realmente estaba enojado conmigo. Me llevó toda la noche calmarlo."

Los ojos de Sakura se afilaron. "¿Toda la noche? Quieres decir…"

Ino rió, casi con timidez. "Um… sí. Esa noche nosotros - ya sabes."

"Ooh…"

"Y de vuelta a nuestra discusión anterior, me puse estas mallas sólo porque Shikamaru me convenció de usarlas. No soportaba ver mi piel desnuda y, en su mayoría, no quería que ningún chico mirara. También, estas mallas son como una especie de marca que soy suya. Es por eso que pensé que nuestra relación era obvia, por eso es que nunca te dije, porque sabía que lo averiguarías algún día."

Sakura la miró de reojo. "Parece que mi teoría acerca de tu declaración de moda es correcta después de todo."

* * *

Shikamaru se sorprendió cuando de repente Ino le extendió la mano.

"¿Qué es _eso_?" Preguntó, poniendo su pie en un alto de la calle. Acababan de terminar su almuerzo en Ichiraku Ramen y estaba encaminando a Ino de vuelta a la florería.

"Para que la tomes." Ino replicó. Su mano aún estaba en el aire.

"¿Por qué todo tan repentino?" Shikamaru estaba todavía perplejo. Ino nunca mostró gestos afectuosos hacia él en público. Cuando él le dijo que quería mantener la relación fuera de los oídos de nadie, Ino cumplió su palabra seriamente y quedó sólo como su amiga frente los ojos del público. Pero mirando la cantidad de tiempo que han pasado juntos y lo íntimo que actúan cuando están en el radio del otro, la gente podía concluir que ciertamente no eran sólo amigos –obviamente.

"Sakura me dijo que nuestra relación no es evidente, Shikamaru." Shikamaru asintió, finalmente comprendió que el repentino actuar de Ino fue causado por la situación de la mañana. "Y ella claramente ha entendido que estás saliendo con alguien más, no conmigo."

"¿Qué estoy saliendo con alguien más?" Shikamaru mantuvo su mirada en la mano de Ino. "¿Quién?"

"La kunoichi de Suna; Temari."

"¡Eso es ridículo!" Shikamaru escupió. "¿Quién quiere salir con esa oneesan? ¡Es lo más problemático del mundo!"

Ino se encogió de hombros.

"Y si alguien me ve con Temari juntos, seguramente es sólo a causa del trabajo, de la misión. ¡Eso es todo!"

"Lo que sea. ¿Vas a tomar mi mano o no?"

"Qué lata" Shikamaru se quejó, pero al fin la mano de Ino, continuando el camino de la mano. "Entonces, ¿vamos a anunciar nuestra relación al mundo?"

"¿Qué te parece?" Ino sonrió.

"Ah… supongo que no se puede evitar." Shikamaru reforzó el agarre y lentamente avanzó su cuerpo más cerca de Ino. Él notó que unos colegas masculinos que pasaron junto a ellos, arrojaron vistazos interrogantes y otros miradas decepcionadas. Triunfante sacó pecho, sintiéndose secretamente alegre que fuera Ino de su mano, una de las más hermosas y deseadas kunoichi de Konoha. "Estoy cansado de mantener esto como un secreto."

"Me alegra que creas lo mismo que yo." Ino casi brincó, feliz porque por fin podría caminar por las calles orgullosamente con su novio al lado.

"Escuché que algunos chicos planean invitarte a salir de nuevo." Shikamaru suspiró, recordando el momento en que estaba en la reunión de los exámenes chunnin. Algunas personas estaban hablando de cierta rubia que tan bien conocía y que exitosamente tenía para él. "Caray… ¿No pueden ver que eres mía? Quiero decir, tanto usar las mallas en nuestras manos y piernas…"

"Nadie puede notar fácilmente nuestra declaración de moda, Shikamaru."

"Problemático…" Shikamaru suspiró. "Supongo que tienes razón."

En medio de su paseo, Shikamaru e Ino se encontraron con cierta voz alta de un energético rubio. Naruto se dirigía en dirección opuesta a ellos, obviamente iba a Ichiraku Ramen. Sus ojos se encendieron cuando vio a la pareja e instantáneamente mostró su famosa sonrisa de zorro y saludó una vez que estuvo a unos dos o tres pies de distancia.

Formó una mirada maligna al darse cuenta que Shikamaru estaba caminando a solas con una niña de nuevo, y eso sacudió algo en su mente.

"¡Shikamaru! ¡Ino!" Naruto saludó. "¡Buenos días!"

"Ya es mediodía, Naruto." La pareja respondió al unísono.

"Entonces, ¿ustedes dos van a una cita?"

Shikamaru e Ino intercambiaron miradas. Luego, con una sonrisa triunfal en cada uno de sus rostros, volvieron sus manos enlazadas frente a la cara de Naruto y gritaron: "¡O sea, obviamente!"

* * *

**FIN...**

* * *

Bueno, bueno. Ya saben, todos los comentarios serán, claramente, dirigidos hacia la magnifica creadora de este maravilloso fic. ArAshiMitArAshi. ¡Ella es la genio!

Ara-chan; If you read this, thanks again. Love you. ^^

Saludos a todos. ¡Besos!

Pd: ¡Por un mundo con más Shika/Ino!

Pd2: Si la traducción les pareció mediocre, disculpen, pero el inglés que yo manejo es bastante formal, por lo que los modismos y más fueron difíciles de adaptar al español.


End file.
